le Roi du Quiproquo
by Lilith RPG
Summary: Renji se décide enfin à déclarer son amour à Rukia, via une lettre. Après avoir demandé conseil à Rangiku, il se rend au domaine des Kuchikis pour le donner à l'élue de son coeur. Mais cela ne se passe pas comme prévu. (cette fiction était à l'origine un test RP pour un forum de RPG Bleach. Le sujet du test était imposé par les admins)


Fandom : Bleach

Genre : Romance - Humour

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur, Tite Kubo

Prélude

L'art de la guerre permet à tous ceux qui l'ont bien intégré de se débrouiller en toute circonstance. Courage, sang froid, débrouillardise, diplomatie (pour certains) : voila des armes parfaites pour affronter les épreuves en situation de crise, ou dans le quotidien.  
Enfin...presque toutes les épreuves.

Renji se tenait droit devant les portes du domaine de la famille Kuchiki. Venir ici n'était pas inhabituel, et pourtant, il s'y rendait avec l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il serrait fort dans sa main droite un papier, sans pour autant le froisser. Comme si ce papier détenait une information primordiale. A l'idée de devoir le confier à son destinataire, Renji tremblait presque des genoux. Refusant de se laisser abattre, il se gronda intérieurement : _allez, ce n'est pas la mort. Tu ne vas pas faiblir comme un débutant, non ? Tu en as vu d'autres !_  
Sur ces encouragements, il se décida enfin à pousser la grande porte du domaine.

La Veille

"Une lettre d'amour ?"

Matsumoto regardait Renji droit dans les yeux en cherchant l'erreur. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun piège, aucun mensonge. Il s'était enfin pris par la main pour faire enfin sa déclaration. Seule ombre au tableau : il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il avait besoin d'aide. Demander à un homme était hors de question ; c'était le genre de chose qui ne se partage pas facilement. Bien qu'il eut hésité avec Hinamori, il porta son choix sur Rangiku. C'était une belle femme, sûrement courtisée par de nombreuses personnes à la Soul Society, donc mieux à même de conseiller sur les mots qui font vibrer les cœurs.

"Oui. Tu peux m'aider ?"

Matsumoto se mit à sourire. S'écartant du public pouvant surprendre leur conversation, ils s'installèrent dans un petit bureau situé dans le pavillon des Vice-capitaines. Tous les deux s'emparèrent de papier, de pinceau et d'encre et se mirent à réfléchir. La rouquine ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver l'inspiration et rédigea d'un trait.

Victorieuse, elle tendit son travail d'un air fier. Au début, cela commençait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Renji sentit monter quelque chose en lui, et que de 'hémoglobine jaillit hors de ses cloisons nasales. Une fois ayant repris ses esprits (et nettoyé les alentours), il se pencha vers Matsumoto avec fureur.

"- Ce n'est pas une lettre d'amour, ça ! C'est un roman érotique ! Et puis d'abord, comment peux-tu écrire à Rukia "Que je l'aime, même si elle est aussi plate qu'une limande ?""  
- Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Kuchiki-san n'a pas les attributs d'une femme normale. En comparaison, regarde Nanao, ou Nemu, ou ben...moi !"

Elle souligna ses propos en désignant sa poitrine avantageuse. Renji fit un pas en arrière (mais baissa tout de même les yeux un instant), avant de secouer la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et protester.

"Tu es hors sujet ! Je ne choisis pas mes sentiments en me fixant sur la taille du bonnet ! sache que pour moi, le physique n'est absolument pas déterminant !"

Il s'était échauffé en disant cela. Matsumoto se mit à pouffer, puis posa un doigt sous le menton de Renji avec douceur. Ce geste de tendresse le surprit beaucoup. Voila qui n'augurait rien de bon...

" Tu sais que tu es tout mignon en jeune premier, toi ?"

Et elle explosa de rire. D'abord stupéfait, hébété, il sentait ses joues brûler et s'empourprer. On aurait dit un petit garçon. Puis il s'emporta, repoussant la main de Matsumoto avec colère et gêne.

"_Uraisai _! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! On s'y remet de suite !"

Mais la trublionne ne se fit pas prier, et avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, elle repartit dans sa prose inspirée. Inquiet, le shinigami ne quittait pas sa plume des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore pondre ? De la même manière que la fois précédente, Matsumoto lui donna la feuille qu'il examina attentivement. Son sang battait au niveau de sa tempe droite, juste avant qu'un muscle ne se crispe, tandis qu'il luttait pour contenir sa rage.

"Rangiku-san ?"  
"Oui ?"

Il se demandait si elle faisait cela de façon innocente ou si elle le faisait tourner en bourrique. Ce qui, reconnaissons-le, n'était pas très charitable.

"Tu sous-entends quoi par :"je serais ton esclave personnel ?""

Alors qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots, la porte du petit bureau s'ouvrit sur un Hisagi particulièrement occupé. Le lieutenant de la Neuvième Division avait très nettement entendu. Malgré son visage quasiment impassible, Renji se doutait bien qu'il se faisait une idée sur ce qu'il se passait en ces lieux.

"Je récupère juste une ramette de papier".  
"Non, Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu cro..."

Hisagi ferma la porte, laissant ainsi planer un doute dans sa tête, et s'installer la honte dans celle de Renji. Ce dernier porta les mains à son visage, en se disant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Rangiku lui intima de se calmer (bien qu'elle avait une envie folle de rire aux éclats).

"Cette lettre, elle doit venir de toi. D'accord ? Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu veux exprimer, et on va essayer de tourner ça."  
"Pas de blague, cette fois ?"  
"Promis, juré !" Dit-elle en lui serrant le petit doigt avec le sien pour sceller le pacte.

Ils usèrent des tonnes de papier, des litres d'encre, tournèrent des phrases dans tous les sens, cherchèrent des synonymes dans le dictionnaire, sans regarder le temps passer. Vint enfin le moment où ils parvinrent à quelque chose d'acceptable.

"Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous ne nous connaissons pas assez. J'aimerais que nous allions plus loin. Dès que je suis à tes côtés, que ce soit lorsque nous nous battons ensemble, ou lorsque nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, je touche du doigt ce qu'est le bonheur. Penses-tu que nous pourrions, tous les deux, ressentir ce bonheur, main dans la main, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson?"

"- Ah, voila, c'est un peu court, mais c'est nettement mieux !"  
"- C'est moins enthousiasmant que les miennes, un peu naïf sur les bords, mais si tu préfères ainsi..."  
"- Je crois que ça ira. Merci beaucoup, Rangiku-san. Au fait ?  
"- Dis-moi ?  
"- Pourquoi tu as barré le "Je t'aime, Rukia" à la dernière ligne ?  
"- Rukia est loin d'être une crétine. Si tu lui écris ça, c'est que tu l'aimes non ? Ça permet d'éviter une réplique peu originale. Quant à son prénom, pas la peine de le mentionner. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait comment elle s'appelle !"

Renji adressa moult remerciements à sa complice, se promit d'expliquer tout - enfin presque - à Hisagi pour éviter le quiproquo, et s'en retourna dans ses appartements pour recopier le brouillon de sa plus belle écriture.

Chapitre 2  
Le Jour J

Très tôt ce matin-là, Renji poussa la porte du domaine des Kuchikis. Les lieux ici respiraient l'apaisement et le silence. C'était à la fois agréable et perturbant. La propriété était immense. Les jardins, entretenus avec soin. Les étendues d'eau et ses carpes magnifiques. Les bâtiments si grands que l'on pouvait s'y perdre quand on ignore le chemin. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans les couloirs, tenant toujours sa lettre à la main, Renji constatait qu'il ne croisait que des serviteurs. Pas de Rukia ou de Kuchiki-Taicho en vue. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu vent d'une quelconque affaire les concernant. Bah, après tout, il n'était pas dans un trou de souris pour suivre tous leurs mouvements. Il arriva à proximité du bureau de Kuchiki-Taicho, et entra sans bruit dans cette pièce où s'empilaient quelques dossiers sans qu'une seule feuille ne dépasse. Il reconnut bien là la rigueur de son Capitaine.

Un léger bruit tinta aux oreilles du shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Il se retourna et accueillit sur son doigt un papillon des Enfers venu l'avertir de quelque chose. Merde ! Voila qu'une urgence lui tombait dessus ! Oubliant la raison de sa présence, il partit en courant de la noble maison de la famille Kuchiki. Le travail avant tout.

La journée se passa à flux tendu, suite à un évènement impromptu de la plus haute importance. Rien qui ne soit insurmontable, mais qu'il ne fallait pas négliger.  
Tandis que Renji posait à nouveau un pied dans la Soul Society, il relatait le déroulement de la journée avec un second shinigami.

"Ce n'était pas chose facile, n'est-ce pas, Abarai-Taicho ?"  
"Rien n'est jamais facile, mais l'essentiel, c'est d'avoir réussi, pas vrai ?"  
Il donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos du bleu de la Sixième Division.

"Je ...je vais devoir vite rejoindre mon épouse, Abarai-Taicho...Je suis parti tout à l'heure sans la prévenir, elle ne doit pas être très ravie."  
Renji se mit à rire de bon cœur.

"Tu as raison, vas-y. A présent, chacun doit reprendre ce qu'il avait abandonné..."  
Il ralentit le rythme de son élocution.

"...avant de..."  
Il fit une pause. Un silence. Le bleu se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

"...partir..."  
Il devait retourner voir Rukia. Maintenant. Il le fallait. Il devait absolument lui montrer sa lettre. Renji fouilla partout dans ses poches...Rien. Il se donna un coup sur la tête. _"Réfléchis, Réfléchis, Réfléchis...Où l'as-tu mise avant de partir ?"_  
Si ce n'était pas dans sa poche...Il l'avait laissé à l'endroit là où il avait appris sa convocation. Soit...dans le bureau de Kuchiki-Taicho.

Le sang de Renji ne fit qu'un tour. Le jeune shinigami de la Sixième n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'il avait déjà emprunté une rue adjacente. Le Rouquin courait à en perdre haleine. C'était une catastrophe : si le Capitaine tombait dessus, il allait être furieux de voir que son Fukutaicho tournait autour de sa petite sœur. Comment un être comme lui pouvait oser poser les yeux sur une noble (même d'adoption ?). Évitant de se poser trop de questions par avance, il rassembla toutes ses forces pour rejoindre le domaine des Kuchikis. Il poussa la porte extérieure sans ménagement, désherba la pelouse par la vitesse de sa course et prit appui sur la tête d'une carpe qui sautait à ce moment précis. Il bousculait les serviteurs dans les couloirs étroits et ne s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle que lorsqu'il arriva au seuil du bureau maudit. Là, en sueur, échevelé, le souffle court, il s'aperçut que la lettre était toujours là, mais que la main de Byakuya Kuchiki était posée dessus. Ce dernier ne respirait pas la gaité. Il avait lu le contenu du courrier. Il s'adressa à Renji d'un ton autoritaire et cassant.

"- Tu tombes bien. Entre immédiatement."

"- Oui, Kuchiki-Taicho. "

Le Second du noble avait répondu d'une voix faible, empreinte de respect. Il avait baissé les yeux tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas hésitant pour se positionner face à Kuchiki Byakuya. Le Capitaine allait-il le punir sévèrement d'avoir voulu exprimer ses sentiments à sa jeune sœur ? Pensait-il qu'un simple message soit un déguisement pour une demande en mariage ? Sûrement qu'une relation, si minime soit-elle, devait être sous couvert d'une union officielle, sous peine de déshonneur pour les Kuchikis ? De cette manière, Renji allait en plus porter préjudice à l'élue de son cœur. Il s'insulta mentalement.  
Byakuya quitta son bureau, la lettre en main et s'approche de Renji qui se sentait de plus en plus dans ses petits souliers. Son capitaine lui mit la lettre sous le nez (ceci n'est pas une métaphore. La lettre était si près du visage du shinigami au point qu'il risquait de loucher). Une goutte de sueur se mit à ruisseler sur son front tandis qu'un silence insupportable s'installait.

"- Qu'est-ce donc ceci, Renji ?"

Pas de doute, il était très en colère. Le vice-capitaine ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avala sa salive et tenta de se défendre.

"- Kuchiki-Taicho, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe dans de telles circonstances..."  
"- J'aurais souhaité que cela ne se passe tout simplement pas. "

Quel horrible ton cinglant. Cet homme faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Renji s'inclina en signe de respect et de pénitence. Cela lui permettait aussi d'éviter le regard de glace de son interlocuteur.

"- Je suis désolé, Taicho. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ou..."  
-"Silence, immédiatement."

Renji sursauta. Byakuya n'approuvait pas qu'un homme tel que lui avoue ses sentiments à sa sœur. Allait-on devoir jouer un drame à la Roméo et Juliette pour que le noble soit persuadé que rien n'arrêterait leur amour (enfin, si Rukia était consentante, vu que pour le moment, elle ignorait tout de cela) ?

"- Comment pouvez-vous ainsi me faire part de vos sentiments à mon égard avec une telle audace ?"

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges fronça les sourcils. Il redressa vivement le buste, son visage affichant une belle expression d'incompréhension et hébétude.

-"QUOI ?"

D'accord, cette réplique n'est pas très polie, surtout devant un capitaine. Mais voila qui correspondait bien à l'état d'esprit de notre homme. Renji avait-il bien entendu ? BYakuya avait bien dit "Sentiments à mon égard ?" Et n'était-il donc pas en train de rougir ? Jamais Renji n'avait vu ce phénomène auparavant chez cet homme distant et réservé. Était-ce de la gêne, de la colère ou autre chose ? non non non non, pas autre chose ! De la gêne, ou de la colère. Rien d'autre. Là.

-"De quel droit penses-tu pouvoir t'adresser à moi en ces termes ? La prochaine fois, tu garderas ces pensées malsaines pour toi."

Minute minute minute...Byakuya Kuchiki, chef du clan Kuchiki, Capitaine de la Sixième Division, avait pris cette lettre comme une déclaration d'amour ? Mais comment pouvait-il se méprendre à ce point ? Cette lettre n'était nullement à son intention, mais à Rukia !  
Une scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire...

_"- Pourquoi tu as barré le "Je t'aime, Rukia" à la dernière ligne ?__  
__"- Rukia est loin d'être une crétine. Si tu lui écris ça, c'est que tu l'aimes non ? Ça permet d'éviter une réplique peu originale. Quant à son prénom, pas la peine de le mentionner. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait comment elle s'appelle !"_

Maudite Matsumoto ! Si elle n'avait pas forcé Renji à barrer le nom, il ne serait pas dans cette situation délicate à l'heure actuelle...  
Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Byakuya était venu à la conclusion que Renji pouvait éventuellement éprouver quelque chose pour lui ? Le vice-capitaine avait beau passer en revue sa vie, il ne voyait ni attitude, ni parole déplacée qui pourraient aller dans ce sens. A moins que...A moins que ce soit Kuchiki Taicho lui-même qui ressente quelque chose pour Renji ? Il aurait pris ce message pour lui, car cela correspondait à ses sentiments ? Et furieux d'avoir été percé à jour, car cela pouvait être déshonorant pour lui, il retournait la situation en sa faveur en jouant les vierges effarouchées ? C'était injuste !

Euh...le fait que ce soit injuste n'était pas le problème...non ?  
Le problème était que Byakuya Kuchiki pouvait être amoureux de Renji Abarai ! Ce dernier perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage. Depuis quand son capitaine avait viré sa cuti, pour en plus s'intéresser à un moins que rien comme son fukutaicho ?  
Aux yeux de Byakuya, ce changement de couleur paraitre pour un aveu, car il se montra plus menaçant encore. Il sortait senbonzakura de son fourreau.

"- Attendez, Taicho, c'est un malentendu ! Je vais tout vous expliquer ! Vous allez voir, vous allez rire quand tout sera redevenu clair !"

Et comme Byakuya n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, et que les premiers pétales roses et tranchants s'approchaient dangereusement de Renji, celui-ci prit ses jambes à son cou. Il se promit que lorsque la situation se serrait tassée, il dirait à Matsumoto sa façon de penser.


End file.
